


from yesterday to tomorrow

by LoveIsTheKeyword



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: 10 Themes challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, i guess, juliet is an amazing wingwoman, tybalt and benvolio are bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsTheKeyword/pseuds/LoveIsTheKeyword
Summary: 10 themes, 10 drabbles.





	from yesterday to tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanSese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/gifts).



  1. **labels**



Mercutio didn’t care about labels. Gay, bisexual, straight, pansexual, … He just didn’t _care_. He just happened to have fallen in love with this lovely creature called Benvolio Montague.

Benvolio didn’t care about labels either. His family did it for him enough. Coming out to them would be the hardest thing he would have to do but as long as he had Mercutio at his side, he knew everything would be all right.

 

  1. **chocolate**



The first time Benvolio and Mercutio met was in a coffee shop. The young boy was supposed to meet Romeo and one of his friend from Rome. When both boys finally crossed the door, Benvolio dropped his hot chocolate on his friend Tybalt’s lap, too mesmerized by the tall, blonde, smiling guy standing next to Romeo.

  1. **hospital**



The second time they met was at the hospital when Mercutio and Romeo got into a fight with Tybalt about Juliet, his friend’s cousin. When Mercutio opened his eyes, Benvolio was next to his bed and apologized on Tybalt behalf. He kept fussing over Mercutio until the doctors told him that NO, he wouldn’t die and YES, there’s no need for surgery for such a small accident. Benvolio insisted to take Mercutio back to his dorm and stayed with him until his dorm mate came back from his classes.

 

  1. **desperation**



The members of his family were happily chatting with each other, not noticing that one of them hadn’t been talking at all since the beginning of the party. There was an air of deep desperation surrounding Benvolio. The giant feast had been going on for more than three hours and no one had talked to him. They didn’t even acknowledge his presence. Was Benvolio that worthless, invisible and useless to his family? Sometimes he got these feelings, and it was getting harder to repress them. 

 

  1. **rebellion**



Benvolio wasn’t the kind of boy to rebel against authorities or elders but from the day some of his friends, strangers and even family members started to make fun of Mercutio because of his “poor” background, he couldn’t help but stand to protect his friend. Never mind his perfect image; Mercutio was far more important.

  1. **music**



Music has been Mercutio’s life ever since he was a child. People at school would make fun of him and his parents would fight with him because he wasn’t serious enough with his studies. He didn’t care as long as music could fill his lonely heart with dark and sad melodies. The day his mother broke his piano after their nth fight and forced him to “grow up from this childish dream”, his world collapsed. 

 

  1. **world**



Years later, Mercutio was finally studying music. Music was still his life, but because of that broken piano, Mercutio had built another world, full of harmonious and colorful new melodies, new friends, and love, and where he was stronger, better.

  1. **fantasies**



Mercutio had a lot of fantasies when it came to Benvolio. But do you seriously think he would share them with anyone? The boy was his and his  _only_.

 

  1. **confession (Part I)**



Benvolio was the one who confessed first. Clichéd as it may sound, he was drunk and feeling really lonely. Tybalt, also really tipsy, was telling him to confess before anyone else did. Juliet was the one who actually brought the phone. Benvolio took his courage in his hands and called Mercutio.

When the blonde boy finally arrived at his dorm, Benvolio stood in front of him, his green eyes shining, his freckled cheeks and the tip of his nose red from of the alcohol, and blurted out “I Love You! Do you love me too? ”.

Juliet giggled behind him while Tybalt groaned about his best friend being a freaking puppy in love. Mercutio looked at them then to the short man in front of him, totally shocked. Only after a few seconds, he slowly nodded, lost for words. Benvolio smiled widely in response and said “Great! Let’s make out then! ” and jumped Mercutio in the middle of his room. 

 

  1. **confession (Part II)**



Mercutio was the second to confess. He wasn’t drunk, wasn’t feeling lonely and didn’t have two friends pushing him to admit his feelings to anyone. A long and romantic confession was a waste of time after what had happened between Benvolio and him. (A lot of make out. With clothes on, thank you very much. He was just glad Juliet and Tybalt had the decency to leave them alone.)

The next morning, when they woke up in Benvolio’s bed, Benvolio had blushed a shade of red Mercutio had never seen and had a panic attack. Seeing his friend in such a deep distress, the blonde took Benvolio’s face between his hands and slowly kissed his oh-so-ravishable lips. He then whispered “I love you too, by the way.” 


End file.
